Another Curious Thing About Humans
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Wisemon learns his favorite human friend is ticklish. Post second season of Digimon Fusion. :)


**Okay, I've started getting into Digimon Fusion and have taken a big liking to Wisemon, who is a really awesome character. When I first saw him, I was like "Who is that?" And after researching and seeing how Wisemon met Mikey (which by the way, totally hilarious XD), I just had to write this story. And I just might start doing some more Digimon stories with Wisemon. My brain's already calling up scenarios. :)**

 **Anyway, Digimon Fusion belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing. This takes place at the end of the last episode.**

* * *

 **Another Curious Thing About Humans**

Mikey lay on his back on his bed, thinking about his adventures in the Digital World. He let out a sigh, hearing most of the Digimon outside enjoying the day along with his friends. A hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to look up at Wisemon, who had appeared in the room. "Taking some time to enjoy some peace and quiet?" The scientist Digimon asked.

"Yeah," Mikey said. "Really feels good to be home."

The robed Digimon sat beside him. "And you allowed us to stay with you," he said.

"Gotta give my friends a place to stay," Mikey said. "Especially my best friends."

He placed a gloved hand on Wisemon's right hand. "By the way, thank you. For saving me back then," he said.

Wisemon blinked before his eyes moved to show he was smiling. "I'm glad I did," he said. "I've learned a lot from observing you."

His hands then moved and took hold of the boy's bare feet, making Mikey jump a bit and try to pull away, but the Digimon gave him a gentle tug, his arm wrapping around Mikey's legs to keep him still. "I wish to know something though," Wisemon said. "Last night, I watched you sleep and noticed how you were reluctant to take your boots off. But something I vaguely remember from sometime back, humans have places on their bodies that are sensitive."

"Wisemon, let go!" The brown-haired boy protested, but then fell back when clawed fingers very gently wiggled into his feet. Mikey squirmed and quickly turned his face into the pillow, but the scientist-like Digimon wasn't anything if not persistent. He continued running his claws over the boy's feet, hearing the boy holding in laughter.

Wisemon chuckled in amusement and reached out a hand to activate his telekinesis and gently flip Mikey over onto his back before placing his clawed fingers gently on his sides and tickling the boy's sides and stomach.

A shrill laugh left Mikey as he squirmed to get away, but Wisemon chuckled again. "I thought I knew all about you, Mikey," he said. "But one thing you keep surprising me with is always a new, curious thing about humans whenever I do study you."

The boy grabbed the scientist Digimon's hands, holding them away from his sides a bit. "Really?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, just like when we first met. You taught me so much in that little time before I joined you," Wisemon said, scooping the boy up into his arms.

"Hey, I'm too big to be carried," Mikey protested lightly.

He didn't expect the Digimon to gently toss him up into the air and catch him again. He grabbed onto Wisemon's robe and clutched it tight before hearing his friend chuckle gently. "And definitely too big for the toss up in the air game."

"I beg to differ," said Wisemon before moving his arm so that he could grip the boy's legs and let the boy hang upside down before he tickled his stomach again.

"Hey!" Mikey laughed out as the careful fingers tickled his stomach all over. He squirmed hard, but his friend didn't let go and the Digimon was careful to make sure his poking fingers and claws didn't hurt the boy.

Mikey noticed this, but he seriously doubted that Wisemon would ever hurt him, not like before when he had bumped into the Digimon all that time back. He was a wonderful friend and basically had become the boy's guardian. He now chuckled as he continued tickling his victim's stomach. "Hmm. Who would have thought all that softness on your stomach was so sensitive?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Wisemon! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I NEED…AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hearing that, the Digimon glanced at the boy's face and stopped, helping him back upright and getting him over to the bed. "Mikey, are you alright?" He asked.

Mikey nodded. "Yeah," he said, his breathing coming in pants as he tried to get his breath back. Wisemon sat beside him, gently rubbing his friend's shoulder to help him calm down and the boy nodded after a bit. "I'm good, Wisemon."

The hooded Digimon's eyes moved to show he was smiling at him. "I'm afraid I get a little carried away with research sometimes," he admitted, his tone sheepish.

"As long as you treat me like a human instead of a science experiment, we're good," Mikey said.

"Of course," Wisemon said instantly, his hand resting on the boy's head as he gently ruffled the brown hair, making his friend playfully swat at his hands and fix his hair, to which the Digimon just did it again with a chuckle of amusement, something that told Mikey that his friend was just messing with him.

Shoutmon came running in. "Hey, Mikey! Come join us for some soccer!" He exclaimed.

"Sure," the boy said. "You want to join in, Wisemon?"

"I think I'll just watch you all," he said. "Observing to satisfy my curiosity."

Mikey smiled as they headed outside where the others were waiting to play and as the game got going, Wisemon sat and watched quietly, smiling as the others were having a wonderful time and messing around with each other, especially the humans.

Thanks to Mikey, his curiosity about humans was mostly sated, but he still found them interesting to watch. He could always learn more curious things about humans and he certainly planned to do so.

* * *

 **I just had to. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
